Rendre les autres heureux, mais à quel prix?
by sweetcandy9
Summary: Certaine fois, on essai d'aider tout le monde qu'on aime autour de nous. Mais au point de se rendre malheureuse? Un Percabeth qui attend vos yeux avec impatience pour être lu. C'est Percy et Annabeth dans un univers parallèle où il ne sont pas des demi-dieux. Si vous aimez percabeth venez lire, sinon... Ben je sais pas pourquoi continuer de lire ce résumé. A Bonne lecture! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Bon voici ma première longue fanfic, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, c'est un Percabeth. C'est une histoire qui se passe dans un monde parallèle dans lequel ils ne sont pas demi-dieux. C'est seulement une histoire d'amour entre deux adolescents avec les personnages de la série de Rick Riordan. J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture! -xxx- Mari **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_PDV Annabeth_

-Taxi!

Malgré ce qu'on peut dire sur New York, les taxis sont toujours pleins. J'attends depuis 10 min et il y en a aucun qui s'est arrêté. Peut-être aussi qu'ils pensent que je suis une adolescente en fugue et qu'ils ne veulent pas être accusé d'alliance ou un truc comme ça. C'est sûr qu'une jeune fille avec une valise qui attend devant un aéroport c'est très suspect.

Enfin, un taxi s'arrête le chauffeur m'aide à mettre ma valise dans le coffre et me demande où je dois aller, je lui donne mon adresse.

Pendant le trajet, je repense à mon voyage et je réalise que je suis déjà nostalgique. Moi, Annabeth Chase, suis parti deux semaines en Grèce cet été. Je suis allé voir ma cousine, qui est la fille de la sœur de mère. J'ai trouvé ça magnifique! L'architecture, les mythes, les histoires enfoui sous ces ruines, je ne trouve même pas de mot pour décrire! Mais ça durait seulement 2 semaines, maintenant c'est le retour à l'école. Détrompez-vous! J'adore l'école, je suis une sorte de nerd avec des amis.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par le chauffeur qui me dit qu'on est arrivé.

Quand j'arrive je vois seulement ma belle-mère courir vers moi.

-Annabeth! Mon dieu ma chérie, ce que tu as grandi! As-tu passé un bon voyage? As-tu faim? La nourriture de l'avion est bonne? Tu nous as tellement manqué!

-Cheryl! Merci, oui, oui, non et vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Mon père est arrivé sur ses entrefaites avec mes deux petits frères, on s'est serré dans nos bras, on a discuté, rit, mangé et je suis allé dans ma chambre pour me reposer.

Je regarde mes photos et je souris, ma cousine et moi on s'est tellement amusées! Elle a deux ans de plus que moi, mais elle était vraiment gentille avec moi. C'est fou comment elle ressemble à sa mère, autant que je ressemble à la mienne, bien que je ne l'ai pas vu souvent. Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais très jeune et ma mère venait me voir seulement pour ma fête ou Noël. Malgré la distance, mon père dit toujours que je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, autant dans mon caractères que physiquement.

Je décide d'appeler ma meilleure amie Thalia. Elle décroche après deux sonneries.

-Allo?

-Salut Thal!

-Annabeth? T'es rentrée? Et ton voyage? Comment ça s'est passé?

-Très bien! J'ai adoré! Tu veux venir dormir chez moi pour en discuter? Je peux inviter Bianca.

Bianca est notre autre meilleure amie, on se tient toujours tous les trois ensembles.

- Désolé je ne peux pas, je suis chez Percy. Tu veux venir faire un tour?

J'entends Percy dire «C'est qui?» en arrière fond.

-Non merci, je suis fatigué, on se voit demain?

-D'accord à plus!

Percy Jackson est le cousin de Thalia, leurs pères étaient jumeaux et ils sont morts tous les deux dans un accident de voiture, quand Percy et Thalia avaient 3 ans. Depuis ce temps, la mère de Thalia est une alcoolique et elle ne s'est jamais remise du décès de son mari. Tous à fait le contraire de la mère de Percy, elle s'est remarié et c'est une écrivaine.

En fait je ne connais pas vraiment Percy, je fais juste répéter ce que m'a dit Thalia.

Quand j'avais 10 ans, je suis allée dans un camp d'été, là-bas j'y ai rencontré Thalia et Grover. On était les meilleurs amis du monde! Ensuite quand l'école a recommencé, on a continué à se voir, après les cours, la fin de semaine, puisqu'on n'était pas à la même école. À la fin de l'année, mon père m'a annoncé qu'on devait déménager à San Francisco (dans ce temps-là, j'habitais seulement avec mon père), en Californie. J'étais vraiment triste de devoir quitter mes amis. Deux semaines avant mon départ, on fêta l'anniversaire à Thalia. C'était chez Sally, la mère à Percy, parce que la mère de Thalia ne se préoccupait pas de ces choses. Thalia avait invité plein de gamins de son école, Grover, moi et Percy bien sûr. Alors que tout le monde jouait à un jeu dans le salon, je remarquai que Percy n'étais plus là. Je suis allée voir dans sa chambre, et il jouait au Lego, seul. Si mon souvenir est exact je lui ai dit :

-Pourquoi tu restes là tout seul? On fait un jeu dans le salon, viens!

-J'aime mieux rester ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne connais pas tous ces enfants.

-C'est pas en restant ici que tu vas les connaitre!

- Je ne veux pas les connaître.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils pensent tous que je suis un gamin complétement bizarre, à l'école personne veut jouer avec moi, sauf Thalia, mais je sais qu'elle fait ça seulement parce que je suis seul et qu'elle aimerait vraiment plus être avec ses autres amis. Personne ne veut être mon ami, à part Thalia, mais elle est obligée.

-C'est faux je suis sûr que plein de gens aimerait être ton ami.

-Pff… Comme qui?

-Moi! Je veux être ton amie, est-ce que je peux jouer avec toi au Lego?

Percy fit un grand sourire, je me sentais tellement bien d'avoir fait sourire ce petit garçon.

-Ben sûr, est-ce que t'es bonne aux Lego?

-Je suis la meilleure aux Lego! Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière!

Percy à fait un petit sourire arrogant et on à commencer à jouer. J'étais très sérieuse quand je disais que j'étais bonne aux Lego, j'adore construire des immeubles, des quartiers et même des villes en entier avec des Lego. Avant que je parte Percy m'a dit :

-Merci d'avoir joué avec moi, personne n'avait été gentil avec moi comme ça avant.

-Ça me fait plaisir, je me suis beaucoup amusée!

-C'est vrai que t'es pas mal au Lego, t'es construction étaient géniales.

-Ça doit être cause de mon intelligence supérieure!

-T'es une fille spéciale, d'habitude les jolies filles sont vraiment stupide, mais pas toi.

Ça m'a pris quelque seconde avant de réaliser qu'il venait de dire que j'étais jolie, ensuite il m'a embrassé sur la joue et il est parti. C'était le premier garçon sur lequel j'avais craqué. C'était la première et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. En fait c'est faux je l'ai revu à mon retour de la Californie, mais on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé…

* * *

**Coucou! Alors c'était comment? Merci de laisser une toute petite review... A+ pour le prochain chapitre! -xxx- Mari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Voici le chapitre 2. Merci à Matrix97121 pour sa review, car c'est toujours encourageant recevoir un petit com's, surtout quand on est une apprentie écrivaine de fanfiction (comme moi!). Je vous avertit tout de suite, c'est un flashback, pendant tout le chapitre. Donc, bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Flashback_

« Je suis revenue de la Californie il y a deux semaine, je n'ai pas osé appeler mes anciens amis, à part quelques courriels superficiels, on s'est pas vraiment donné de nouvelles. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes et tout le monde se connait et moi je suis seule. Pour ne pas avoir l'aire totalement désespérée, je décide de sortir mon livre et de lire. Maintenant j'ai l'aire désespéré et nerd, super! Je lève les yeux et vois Thalia avec une fille avec de long cheveux noirs et visage qu'on dirait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être triste ou en colère, elles se dirige vers deux garçons, un avec des cheveux bruns mi- long et une peau mat, le deuxième ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la fille, sauf pour son look Gothic.

J'hésite à aller les voir, la seule personne que je connais c'est Thalia, et si elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi?

J'entends des filles glousser comme des dindes derrières moi, je me retourne pour leur dire de se taire, quand je le vois. Le plus beau garçon que j'ai vu de ma vie. Canon, sexy, bombe, je vois maintenant pour qui ces mots ont été inventés. Je rougis, car je crois que j'ai la bouche ouverte. Je me retourne et retourne à mon livre, mais je ne peux pas me concentré. Qu'est ce qui me prend? Je ne le connais même pas! Tout d'un coup j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi par derrière, donc je me retourne.

-Annabeth?

-Thalia!

On se serre dans nos bras.

- Je ne peux pas croire que t'es là! T'es revenue de San Francisco? Tu restes combien de temps? Pourquoi tu m'a pas appelée?

-Je suis revenue il y a deux semaines et je suis supposée restée ici, mon père s'est remarié. Je ne savais pas trop si tu voudrais me parler…

-Mais c'est sûr que je voulais te parler! Tu es ma meilleure amie!

Je suis vraiment touchée qu'elle dise que je suis sa meilleure amie après deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu.

-Désoler t'a raison, j'aurais dû t'appeler. T'es pas avec Grover?

Le visage de Thalia s'assombrit et j'ai eu peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Grover.

-Non on se tient plus vraiment ensemble, tient il est là-bas.

Il est avec le mec trop canon, ce dernier tient la main d'une jolie rousse beaucoup trop maquillée. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon cœur se briser. Avec eux il a un grand garçon blond et une brunette vraiment belle, mais qui contrairement à l'autre, n'as pas l'aire d'un clown.

Thalia continua de parler.

-Après que tu sois parti je me tenais avec Grover et Percy, mais au secondaire Grover a commencé à totalement m'ignoré.

-C'est moche, pourquoi il a fait ça? Et il est où Percy? Je ne l'ai pas vu…

-Mais oui! C'est lui qui tient la main de la pimbêche rousse là-bas.

-C'est Percy? Il a tellement changé!

Et c'est complétement vrai, avant il était petit et maigrichon avec des cheveux qui tombait sur ses grands yeux turquoise. Maintenant il est grand, plus grand que moi, et mince, mais musclé, bâti comme quelqu'un qui fait du sport. Ses yeux sont maintenant à découvert à cause de sa nouvelle coiffure. Ses yeux sont la seule chose qui n'a pas changé.

Il a dû sentir que quelque le regardait car il s'est retourné et m'a regardé dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes il a souri et m'a fait un signe de main, en fait c'est ce que je croyais. J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier son nom derrière et je suis retourné. Un gars était en train de marcher vers lui. Je me sens tellement stupide d'avoir cru qu'il m'a fait un signe à moi. J'ai senti mon visage s'enflammer et j'ai baissé la tête.

- Lui, Grover et Jason, sont toujours ensemble. La brune c'est la copine de Jason, elle s'appelle Piper, je lui ai parlé une fois, elle est cool, vraiment plus gentille que Rachel.

-Rachel c'est la rousse?

-Oui, elle a aguiché Percy à son arrivé, et puisqu'elle est populaire, Percy a grimpé les échelons de l'échelle sociale à une vitesse folle. Depuis ce temps, Percy est la coqueluche du lycée, star auprès des filles et capitaine de l'équipe de natation.

-Star auprès des filles? Mais il ne sort pas avec Rachel?

-Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas toutes les autres filles d'être sous son charme. Mais fait attention, Rachel est une fille extrêmement jalouse, elle sait que toutes les filles sont pâmées d'admiration devant Percy, mais quand une fille l'approche de trop, près le petit caniche à pompon se transforme en doberman très agressif.

-D'accord… Mais je ne vois pas ce que Grover vient faire la dedans…

-Puisque Percy, Grover et moi on était amis, Percy nous invitaient à se joindre à eux. Grover avait vraiment hâte d'y être, mais pour moi ce n'était pas important. Au bout d'un moment j'ai expliqué à Percy que je trouvais sa copine superficielle et j'aimerais bien me tenir avec d'autres gens. Je suis partie de leur petit groupe et je suis restée entre bon terme avec Percy, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toutes façon, c'est mon cousin! Mais Grover ne m'as pas pardonné, il disait que c'était la meilleure chose pour nous et qu'il refusait de me suivre. Depuis ce temps on ne se parle plus, on se croise à l'école ou dans des fêtes, mais ce n'est plus comme avant.

-C'est vraiment triste de voir à quel point les gens sont prêts à tous sacrifier pour un brin de popularité.

-Je sais, mais le positif c'est que, grâce à cela, j'ai rencontré Nico qui m'a présenté à ses amis et je suis très heureuse comme ça.

-Alors je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Viens je vais te les présenter!

J'ai suivi Thalia et quand on est arrivé devant le petit groupe elle a dit :

-Annabeth, je te présente mon copain Nico (le Gothic), sa sœur Bianca (la fille trop joyeuse) et son copain Léo (le latino avec le sourire arrogant)

-Salut

Je me suis tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Bianca, et Léo est très drôle. Quand on apprend à connaître Nico on réalise que c'est un mec bien.

Je suis heureuse aussi.»

* * *

**Alors c'était comment? En passant je sais que c'est mélangeant pour les âges, mais je vous explique rapidement; Lors de sa rencontre avec Thalia et Grover, elle a 10 ans, sa rencontre avec Percy (la 1er fois) elle à 11 ans et dans le flashback de ce chapitre elle a 14 ans. Mais tout le long de fanfic elle a 16 ans (et ses amis aussi), elle fait juste pensée à son passé. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je pense mettre un nouveau chapitre plus tard dans la journée ou demain. Je l'ai déjà écrit je veux juste voir si il y a des gens qui vont lire.**

**A+**

**-xxx- Mari**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluuuuuut! Voici le chapitre 3... En passant merciiiiii à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Voici mes réponses:**

**-À Matrix97121: Je sais que le comportement de Percy et Gorver est bizare, mais il va être expliqué plus-tard. Pour Léo, je te dirais que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas très présent dans ma fic et si je l'aurais mis avec Piper et Jason, il aurait été un peu encombrant... Mais j'explique pas pourquoi! Il faut attendre la suite! Et en passant, tu as raison, Annabeth va bel et bien remettre Rachel à sa place. Dans ce chapitre il y a une mini confrontation visuelle, mais ça va chauffer plus dans les prochains chapitres.**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: Merci! C'est super gentil. J'adore le couple Percabeth aussi et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!**

**-À P'tite Poulette: Merci! Je sais je mélange beaucoup de choses, moi même je suis confuse! Je suis contente que t'aime**

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: Oui c'est de cette fic que je parlais, merci de la lire!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce troisième chapitre. On se voit en pas du chapitre!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

J'entends mon réveille sonner, mais je suis déjà dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes, j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir mes amis et de retourner dans les cours de grecs anciens de M. Chiron. Aussi ce soir j'ai une sorte de rendez-vous amicale avec Luke.

Luke a été mon parrain lorsque que je suis arrivé à l'école. Un parrain ou une marraine c'est quelqu'un qui te fait une visite guidée de l'école, qui te sert d'ami si t'a quelque difficulté sociale et qui t'aide si t'a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Puisque Luke m'a tellement aidé j'ai décidé de m'inscrire moi aussi en tant que marraine, mais je n'ai toujours pas été appelé.

Bref, pour en revenir à Luke, il a été super gentil avec moi, on est devenu de très bons amis. L'année dernière on est sorti ensemble pendant 2 mois, mais après on s'est avoué que c'était mieux quand on était amis. Maintenant Luke est à la fac, mais on continue de se voir, beaucoup moins d'avant, par contre.

Mon père arrive quasi-zombie et dit :

-Annabeth, tu ne pourrais pas éteindre ton réveille?

-C'est pas mon problème si t'es pas capable de te réveiller seul.

Mon père va dans ma chambre en grommelant, je crois entendre les mots «caractère de cochon» et «intelligente». Je souris, mon père n'est jamais de bonne humeur le matin.

Je me prépare et je sors en criant :

-Bye tout le monde! Je vous aime et passez une bonne journée!

Je gambade (oui je gambade, si vous avez quelque chose contre ça venez me le dire en face!) vers l'école, quand j'arrive près j'utilise la dignité qu'il me reste pour marcher lentement. Une fois entrée je prends le numéro de casier et mon horaire. Je me dirige vers ma case et je commence à mettre mes livres à l'intérieur, quand je vois Rachel parler avec deux Barbie qui bave devant Percy, elles ont l'aire de vraie cruche. Percy est à côté de Rachel et il n'a pas l'aire très intéressé par la conversation, il regarde dans le vague, il détourne les yeux et croise mon regard et sourit et s'avance vers moi. IL S'AVANCE VERS MOI! Je détourne les yeux et continue à ranger mes livres. Il arrive et s'accote sur le casier d'à côté, mais il est complétement tourné vers moi.

-Salut Annabeth.

J'entends mon cœur battre tellement fort que je crois que même lui peut l'entendre. Je fais mon plus beau sourire et me tourne. Ces yeux! Ses yeux sont comme un aimant j'y suis attiré par une force inexplicable.

-Hey Percy! Ça va?

-Pas mal… As-tu passé un bel été?

-Oui… Je suis allé en Grèce voir ma cousine.

-En Grèce? Wow, t'es chanceuse, j'ai toujours voulu aller en Grèce.

-C'est vraiment beau, t'aimerais certainement ça.

-Est-ce que t'es en option grec ancien?

-Oui, j'hésitais entre ça et latin, mais j'ai finalement choisi le grec. Toi?

-Je suis en grec aussi, Rachel voulait que je prenne vieux français avec elle, parce que supposément que c'est la langue de l'amour et que ça serait tellement romantique, mais personnellement je trouve qu'être dans une classe sans rien comprendre de ce que dit le prof n'est pas au calibre de Roméo et Juliette.

Je ris.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

La cloche sonne nous annonçant qu'il faut aller en cours.

-Il faut que j'y aille, arriver en retard à mon premier de math de l'année ne m'aiderait pas dans ma relation avec Madame Dodds, qui me déteste déjà.

-Bye Percy et bonne chance.

-Merci, j'en aurais besoin!

Il va rejoindre Rachel qui me regarde avec des couteaux dans les yeux, quand il arrive assez près, elle l'embrasse, il doit être surpris, car il reste droit comme un piquet. Quand elle a fini elle me regarde avec un sourire qui veut dire : «Il est à moi, laisse le tranquille ou tu vas subir ma colère». Je lui réponds par un sourire qui veut dire : «Tu ne me fait pas peur et je fais ce que je veux dans la vie». Je pars à mon cours en faisant un signe de la main à Percy. Si on serait dans un dessin animé, Rachel aurait de la fumée qui lui sortirait par les oreilles.

Je crois que je viens de lui déclarer la guerre. Oups… (Total sarcastique!)

* * *

**Salut! Donc vous en pensez quoi? Je vais en poster un autre demain, donc salut et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

**-xxx- Mari**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4! Puisque ce chapitre est très court, je vais tous de suite poster le 5e pour pas trop décevoir mes lectrices.**

**Merci encore pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: Tu as raison, mais ils se rapprochent encore plus au chapitre 6 et 7 que j'ai A-DO-RÉ écrire en passant.**

**-À Matrix97121: Oups! Désoler, quand j'écris j'ai tellement d'idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête que j'oublis souvent des mots. Merci de me l'avoir dit, comme ça j'ai pu le corriger. Et puisque tu aimes les confrontation Rachel/Annabeth, il y en a une dans ce chapitre.**

**-Les 3 Magnifiques: Heureuse que tu as aimé cet partie, je me sentais un peu comme Annabeth quand je l'ai écrit. Et moi aussi je suis pas une très grande fan de leur couple, j'aime beaucoooooooooup plus Percabeth!**

**-À La-petite-folle et la perssonne anonyme: Merci et j'espère que vous avez aimé mes autres chapitres!**

**So Bonne lecture! On se voit à la fin du chapitre!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

J'arrive en classe et m'assois aux côtés de Thalia qui dit :

-Mais t'étais où? Quelques secondes de plus et t'étais en retard!

-Je sais désoler, je parlais avec Percy.

-Percy? Percy, mon cousin?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand tu parles avec lui?

-Depuis que je l'ai rencontré… On ne se parle pas souvent c'est tout.

-Ok…

-C'est quoi le problème?

- Y n'en a pas.

-On dirait que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal

-Mais non, franchement! Tu fais ce que tu veux.

On écoute le professeur, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je dois me l'avouer, j'aime bien Percy. Il est drôle, gentil et vraiment beau, mais ce dernier critère n'est pas vraiment nécessaire.

Au diner je rejoins mes amis et on parle des profs qui nous emmerdent vraiment. À un moment Percy vient nous voir et nous dit :

-Salut, euh… mon ami a décidé de faire un fête pour fêter le retour en classe et je voulais savoir si vous voudriez venir…

C'est Thalia qui répondit :

-Pourquoi pas? Ça a l'air chouette.

-Cool et bien voici l'adresse.

Il me la tend à moi. Pourquoi à moi? Je l'a prend et dit :

-Merci

-Bon ben à plus…

-Bye

On continu à parler, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Thalia n'arrête pas de me jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux.

La journée finie, je me dirige vers la sortie quand je sens que quelqu'un me pousse par l'arrière.

-Oups désoler!

Cette voix sarcastique est comme une musique de torture à mes oreilles. Rachel se basse et «m'aide» à ramasser mes choses. Disons plutôt qu'elle me tend un crayon avec un regard noir.

-Lasse Percy tranquille, il ne veut pas de toi de toute façon. Pourquoi voudrait-t-il d'un gâteau à la banane alors qu'il peut avoir un gâteau au chocolat?

-Percy est mon ami, j'ai le droit de lui parler si je veux. Et pour répondre à ta question de gâteau, peut-être qu'il choisirait le gâteau à la banane, car quand tu l'approche tu réalises en fait que c'est un gâteau extra-fudge et que le gâteau au chocolat est simplement un gâteau au fruit complétement dégueu que personne veut avoir.

-Si tu vas à cette fête je ne pourrais pas passer par-dessus, je te laisse la chance de sauver ta peau.

Je me relève et je la regarde de haut, je suis grande qu'elle (KC grande gueule! Bon focus Annabeth!).

-Le fait que tu ne veux pas m'avoir à ta précieuse fête me donne une furieuse envie d'y aller.

Et sur cette note joyeuse, je pars, tu ne me fait pas peur princesse.

Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Attention, tu pourrais te casser un ongle en chemin.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Désoler pour l'insulte des gâteaux, je sais que c'est nul, mais je cherchais une insulte stupide (C'est Rachel quand même!) qu'Annabeth pourrait transformer en vrai insulte. Et disons que je suis la reine des insultes bizarre, j'adore traiter mes amie de raisin et de banane, mais n'ayez crainte, j'adore mes amies. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

**Ciao bellas!**

**-xxx-**

**Mari :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas! Comme promis voici le chapitre 5, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré parce qu'on ne voit pas le couple Percy/Annabeth, mais c'est nécessaire. Bonne lecture et on se voit dans quelque minutes (ou secondes si vous lisez vite!) au bas de la page!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Je marche et je vais rejoindre Luke à un café près de l'école, il est déjà là quand j'arrive.

-Salut! Désoler d'être en retard.

-Mais non c'est moi qui en avance.

Il me serre dans ses bras et on s'assoit.

-Je t'ai commandé un cappuccino, ça te va?

-Oui merci.

-Alors ta première journée de cours?

-Bien, la routine quoi! Et toi la fac?

-C'est cool, t'a beaucoup plus de liberté.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

-C'est une bonne chose, mais ne passe pas à côté de ton secondaire, à la fac t'as plus de liberté, mais au secondaire t'a moins de responsabilités. C'est le temps des petites amourettes.

-Tu peux avoir une relation sérieuse au secondaire, tu sais.

-Y a juste une fille qui dit ça. Une fille qui a un copain ou qui craque sur quelqu'un.

-Pff! Stéréotype!

-C'est qui?

-C'est qui qui?

-Ton mec.

- Luke franchement je n'ai pas de copain.

-D'accord, mais dit moi son nom quand même, je pourrais te donner des trucs pour le séduire.

Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec ce gars, il refuse de céder.

- Je ne veux pas le séduire, il a une copine.

-Je savais que tu cèderais, mais ça a pris moins de temps de d'habitude.

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas lâcher le morceau.

-Mes talents s'améliorent.

-Ha. Ha. Mais changeons de sujet, comme je te l'ai dit il a une copine et elle me déteste assez comme ça.

-Si elle te déteste c'est qu'elle sait que t'es une menace. Elle ne te détesterait pas si son copain ne s'intéressait pas à toi.

-S'il te plait changeons de sujet.

-D'accord d'accord!

On a parlé pendant des heures, mais je ne cessai pas de penser à ce que Luke avait dit. Et s'il avait raison? J'avais déjà vu Rachel faire ses petites crises de jalousie, mais généralement la fille la poussait à bout, comme en essayant d'embrasser Percy, de lui donner des rendez-vous ou en se servant de ses atouts pour essayer de l'attirer dans ses filets. Jamais quand une fille parlait avec lui, mais en même temps c'est lui qui est venu me voir.

Nous sommes partis à fermeture, on s'est serré dans nos bras et je suis allé chez moi.

* * *

**Re-bonjour! Alors, c'était bon, mauvais? Merci de laisser une toute petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! En passant je veux vous avertir que je vais peut-être changer le titre de la fanfic, je le trouve vraiment nul. Aussi j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic, sauf l'épilogue, et je vais continuer à vous en poster un par jour. **

**Petite-pub en passant, ceux qui est aime Percabeth, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur eux, donc vous avez envie de la lire...**

**Je vous aime fort et merci de continuer à lire! Bon ok je suis un peu trop sentimentale.**

**-xxx-**

**Mari**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour chères lectrices adorées! Voici mon chapitre 6 et je crois bien que c'est mon préféré (avec l'épilogue que j'ai toujours pas écrit!). C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris, mais c'est aussi possible que ce soit les autres qui sont trop courts.**

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: Contente que tu as aimé mes insultes, j'adore les tiennes aussi! Merci d'avoir aimé mes chapitres (bon je sais, c'est un peu étrange dit comme ça... mais bon je suis bizarre moi!)! Et pour répondre à ta question, il y a 13 chapitre plus un prologue, je sais que c'est pas beaucoup, en plus que mes chapitres sont pas très long... (sauf celui ci!), mais bon c'est ma première vraie fanfic! Et oui tu peux me parler en québécois, ça ne me dérange absolument pas! Mais attends-toi à ce que je te répondes comme ça aussi! ;)**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: J'adore que tu adores! :P Et tu as raison, elle devrais le remercié, mais elle est tellement orgueilleuse qu'elle ne le fait pas! Mais non, je rigole! Disons juste qu'on ne voit plus Luke de tout la fanfic... J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!**

**-À P'tite Poulette: Merci! Et OUI! Il y a du Percabeth dans ce chapitre, et sans Rachel cette fois ci... Hihihi, bon ok on se calme! (Je parle à moi-même) Comme tu peux voir je suis aussi accro à Percabeth!**

**Donc... Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuure!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Je suis devant mon miroir en essayant de me mettre du mascara. Rien à faire, je suis nulle question maquillage. J'entends trois coups cognés à la porte.

-Entrez!

-Salut ma chérie, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide?

-Tu sais mettre du mascara?

Cheryl rit et viens m'aider.

-Tu es très jolie, c'est pour un garçon que tu t'habille comme ça?

Elle fait référence à petite robe d'été blanche avec des ballerines vertes pomme.

-Non j'avais envie d'être jolie c'est tout.

-Hu-hum

-C'est vrai!

Bon à moitié vrai, mais jamais je l'avouerais.

-Voila! Comme ça tu es belle comme un ange.

Belle c'est un grand mot, disons que j'ai l'air d'une fille. C'est ça, je suis féminine.

-Merci

-Ça fait plaisir ma belle.

Je prends mon sac et je prends le métro pour me rendre à la maison où a lieu la fête. J'arrive devant la maison et j'attends Thalia et les autres. Après 15 minutes je décide de l'appeler.

-Allo?

-Nico? Pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone de Thal?

-Attend je te l'à passe.

J'entends quelqu'un tousser derrière et Thalia répond avec la voix enroué :

-Annabeth?

-Thal? Est-ce que ça va?

-J'ai la grippe.

-Pauvre toi!

-Je ne pourrais pas venir, désoler et Nico reste avec moi.

-Et Bi et Léo?

-Elle n'a pas le droit d'y aller sans son frère et Léo n'y va pas sans elle.

-Super, mais pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé?

-J'ai oublié…

-Je suis devant la maison en ce moment je vous attendais.

-Vas-y, tu nous raconteras lundi.

-Mais non, je ne connais personne.

-Il y a Percy.

-Je vais quand même rentrée chez moi.

-D'accord, désoler.

-C'est pas grave.

Je range mon portable dans mon sac et me lève pour partir quand j'entends :

-Annabeth?

-Percy, salut, ça va?

-Oui, toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'attendais Thal, mais elle ne viendra pas, elle est malade.

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit.

-Bon ben je vais partir.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici et je suis sûr que t'es occupé avec ta copine.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai rencontré je t'ai dit que personne ne voulais être mon ami et tu as répondu que toi tu voulais l'être. Je me suis vraiment amusé cette journée là et je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as dit. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on devrait se faire un pacte…

-Un pacte?

-Oui tu me promets d'être toujours mon amie si j'en ai besoin et je vais faire pareil. Alors, on est d'accord?

C'était complétement débile et vraiment intelligent en même temps. Il a la main tendu vers moi. Je la serre.

-D'accord.

-Bien, puisque Thalia n'est pas là c'est moi ton ami, donc tu vas venir avec moi à l'intérieur.

Il me prend par la main et me tire à l'intérieur.

-De toute façon t'a pas à t'inquiéter, Rachel est pas là ce soir.

-Pourquoi?

-On s'est chicané.

-Oh… si tu veux m'en parler, tu peux-tu sais.

-Elle m'a faite une crise parce que je ne voulais pas porter des vêtements assortis au siens.

-Hahaha! Excuse moi je ne devrais pas rire.

-Je comprends, entendu comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est absurde.

Et on se met à rire tous les deux. Percy me présente à ses amis et on va dehors, marcher sur le bord de la plage.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec Rachel?

-Quoi?

-Excuse-moi, c'était indiscret comme question.

-Non ça va, j'ai juste été surpris, tu es quelqu'un d'assez direct.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Et pour répondre à ta question; je ne sais pas. L'habitude surement, je sors avec elle depuis quatre ans. C'est la seule copine que j'ai eu. Au début j'arrivais du primaire où j'étais considéré comme un bizarroïde, et là Rachel est arrivée et m'a pris sous son aile. Elle m'a dit de faire couper mes cheveux qui cachaient mon visage et d'aller à l'audition pour l'équipe de natation. J'ai été choisi et tout le monde a adoré mes cheveux. Tout d'un coup je suis devenue super populaire et Grover adorait ça. Alors j'ai continué à faire ce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je fasse. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une peste, Rachel a vu en moi ce que personne n'a jamais vu. À moins que ce soit Rachel qui n'était assez pas gêner pour me le dire.

-T'es un garçon formidable Percy, et tu n'as pas besoin de la popularité pour ça.

Percy a souri, un vrai sourire sincère.

-Merci Annabeth, tu sais, tu as été la première fille sur laquelle j'ai craqué. Tu étais la seule gentille avec moi.

-Toi aussi Percy.

-C'est surement parce que j'étais le meilleur au Lego.

-Tellement pas! C'était moi la meilleure.

Et je luis ai donné une petite tape pour lui faire comprendre, mais l'a poussé gentiment et je l'ai poussé plus fort et là il m'a carrément pris dans ses bras en mettant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mon dos.

- Lâche-moi!

-Jamais!

Il me lance dans l'eau et je relève et le pousse à son tour dans l'eau. On continue de ses pousser et de se lancer de l'eau en riant et criant.

À un moment je sors en courant de l'eau et Percy court pour me rattraper, il réussit et attrape mon bras, mais il trébuche. On tombe tous les deux dans le sable et on continue à rire. C'est juste après quelque secondes que je réalise qu'il est à califourchon sur moi. Je crois qu'il le remarque parce qu'il rougit, mais il ne bouge pas. Au lieu de se relever, il se penche lentement vers moi. Nos visages sont à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre et il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse! Je ne sais juste vraiment pas comment réagir, rester là sans bouger, le repousser ou répondre à son baiser? Je préfère la troisième option, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le bon choix. Tant pis! Je le fait quand même!

Mes mains glissent naturellement dans ses cheveux et il continu de m'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes on arrête et on se regarde, je crois qu'il va dire quelque chose quand on entend une voix derrière.

-Hey Percy!

On se relève à la vitesse de la lumière, j'essaie d'épousseter ma robe, mais c'est peine perdue le sable est collé dessus à cause de l'eau. Le garçon s'approche de nous et je suis soulagée de réaliser qu'il ne nous a pas vu, on était caché derrière un gros rocher.

-Salut mec! Ça va?

Il commence une conversation sur je ne sais quel sujet et le garçon détourne souvent le regard vers moi avec un petit sourire. Je regarde ma robe et à cause de l'eau elle colle à ma peau et presque transparente. J'essaie de tirer dessus, mais on dirait que c'est pire. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour essayer de cacher le plus possible. Stupide robe blanche!

-Percy est-ce que c'est ta copine?

Je me retourne en entendant ça, je regarde Percy qui dit rien mais qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Je décide de répondre pour lui.

-Percy et moi on est simplement amis.

-D'accord et toi tu t'appelles?

-Annabeth, je suis Annabeth.

-Salut Annabeth, moi je suis Carl, mais tu as surement entendu parler de moi.

-Euh… Non désoler.

-Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de foot (Football américain)!

-Je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec les sports de l'école.

-Mais Percy est capitaine de l'équipe de natation, pourquoi tu connais lui, mais pas moi?

-Parce que la natation peut servir dans la vie, par exemple si je me noie, mais savoir courir après un ballon en poussant d'autres gens ne va pas vraiment m'aider dans la vie.

- On ne fait pas juste courir après un ballon en poussant des gens!

-Désoler c'est vrai, vous courrez après un ballon en poussant des gens, tout ça en même temps d'agir comme des gorilles.

Carl me regarde la bouche ouverte et il n'a pas l'aire de comprendre vraiment. Percy a un sourire et se mord la lèvre, je crois qu'il a remarqué aussi que son copain n'est pas très intelligent. Donc, je reprends la parole :

-C'était super parler avec vous, mais je dois partir. Bye Percy et bye le primate!

Je marche en direction de la maison quand j'entends Percy m'appeler, je me retourne et je le vois courir vers moi.

-Hé Annabeth, attend, tu t'en vas maintenant?

-Oui désoler, je suis fatigué et complètement trempé et il commence à être tard.

-D'accord, mais prend ça.

Il me met sa veste sur mes épaules.

-Merci

-Ça fait plaisir, à lundi Annabeth.

-Salut

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, sourit et part à l'intérieur.

Je rentre chez moi en métro et je sens tous les regards tourné vers moi, mais je m'en fiche. Quand j'arrive chez moi ma belle-mère a l'aire surprise que je sois complétement trempée avec du sable partout, mais ne dit rien, car je me contente de lui faire mon plus beau sourire et d'aller dans ma chambre.

C'est étendue sur mon lit que je le réalise.

Je suis complétement sous le charme de Percy Jackson.

Dans quel pétrin je me suis enfoncée?

* * *

**Alors? J'adore Percabeth! Bon surdose de points d'interrogation et d'exclamation. Je vous laisse et vous dit à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!**

**-xxx-**

**Mari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou! Alors d'après les commentaires que j'ai reçu, je crois que vous avez bien aimé le chapitre 6. Moi aussi! C'est préféré, mais je crois que c'est la 10e fois que je le dit, alors bon... **

**Voici les réponses aux reviews!**

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: Lol! Tes reviews me font toujours rire! Et merciiiiiiii! J'adore aussi quand Annabeth se défend, je me sens super powerful (ouh! je me permet un petit anglicisme, bon ok je me tais)!**

**-À P'tite Poulette: Ouais! J'adore Percaveth aussi (non sérieusement? Ta fic s'appelle team percabeth, c'est comme un peu évident!) Et en passant, il y a aucun problème à discuter avec sois même, je le fais tout le temps, on peut le voir juste une ligne plus haut. Merci pour la review!**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: Ouh, l'amour est dans l'aire! Lol! Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, le petit plan de Rachel ne fonctionnerait pas comme prévu... Mouhahahaha! (Bon ok je me la ferme avant de tout raconter l'histoire!)**

**-À Matrix97121: Heureuse que tu aies aimé et je suis vraimeeeeeeeeent désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment nulle pour ça.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre qui démontre un certain rapprochement entre nos deux héros, mais j'en dit pas plus! Il faut aller lire!**

**On se voit au bas de la page!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Depuis deux semaines, Percy et moi on est comme des meilleurs amis. Je suis presque toujours avec lui. Par exemple le matin Percy vient toujours me rejoindre à mon casier et il m'accompagne à tous mes cours le midi on dîne ensemble, juste tous les deux, Thalia me dit que ça ne la dérange pas du tout et elle a même l'aire heureuse, par contre Rachel est folle de rage. Elle essai par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de Percy, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essai on dirait que Percy s'éloigne de plus en plus.

Après les cours on s'amuse, on fait nos devoirs, je l'aide parce qu'il est nul. Je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui, je me sens plus légère.

Le problème c'est que mes parents pensent qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur moi, parce que je rentre plus tard et mes notes ont «chutées», sincèrement je ne pense pas qu'avoir un B en anglais au lieu d'un A+ est une dégringole de notes. Mais pour faire plaisir à mes parents, j'ai décidé de consacrer plus de temps à mes études.

On est samedi matin et je décide d'étudier pour mon examen de mathématique. 15 minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonne.

-Allo?

-Hé Beth! Veux-tu venir te promener à central parc avec moi?

-Peut pas, j'étudie.

-Je peux étudier avec toi?

-Euh… Ouais, tu viens chez moi?

-D'accord j'arrive dans 15 minutes.

Je vais dans la cuisine, pour avertir mes parents.

-Papa, Cheryl, Percy va venir étudier avec moi, c'est correct?

-Oui, on a très hâte de rencontrer ce fameux Percy Jackson.

-Arrête, c'est seulement mon ami.

-C'est ce que je disais quand j'ai rencontré ton père.

-De toute façon, il a une copine.

-Et pourquoi il ne va pas étudier avec sa copine?

-Elle est nulle à l'école.

On entend cogner à la porte et je vais ouvrir en avertissant mes parents avec mon regard.

-Salut! Entre je t'en prie.

-Merci

-Bonjour Percy.

-Bonjour madame.

- Appelle-moi Cheryl.

-OK

-Bon ok, Percy et moi on va étudier, merci et au-revoir!

Je tire Percy par la main dans ma chambre. On étudie pendant deux heures ensuite on décide de prendre une pause. Je lui demande :

-Tu veux aller te balader?

-D'accord.

On sort dehors et marche et discute, on décide d'entrer dans un centre commercial. Percy voit une cabine de photo et me tire à l'intérieur. On s'amuse à prendre plein de pose pour la caméra. En premier on se met dos à dos et on fait une forme de fusils avec nos doigts. Ensuite on fait les grimaces les plus étranges que j'ai jamais vus. À la photo d'après, Percy me tient par la taille et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et on fait notre plus beau sourire pour la caméra. Après la photo j'essaie de me dégagée, mais Percy me tient trop fort. Et là, il m'embrasse, encore. On n'a pas reparlé du baiser sur la plage, mais je crois que cette fois ci, une discussion s'impose. Percy arrête de m'embrasser et me dit :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Vous voyez, j'avais raison.

* * *

**...SALUT! Bon je sais pas d'où me vient cette énergie, mais bon, c'est ça... Alors vous aimez? Ou est-ce que c'est complètement nul? Merci de laisser un tout petit petit petit commentaire...**

**À demain pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Ciao Bellas!**

**-xxx-**

**Mari**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour chères consœurs du site web fanfiction, je suis présente aujourd'hui pour... Bon aller je rigole, je ne parle pas comme ça!**

**Je pense que je vous ai tous laissés sur un moment critique, donc je poste le chapitre 8 maintenant! Voici les réponses au reviews:**

**-À Matrix97121: Content que tu aies aimé et dans le prochain chapitre il y a une autre confrontation entre Rachel et Annabeth. J'ai hâte de le publier! **

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: scuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse! Bon je sais c'était méchant, et j'allais poster l'autre, mais je me suis retenue parce que ce chapitre est cours, donc je vais publier tout de suite après. Désolée de t'avoir faire attendre, mais une seulement une journée! **

**-À P'tite Poulette: Merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer la petite discussion!**

**Voici le chapitre 8! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Nous sommes allé chez un marchand de crème glacée et j'ai pris à la fraise et lui une sorte de crème glacée bleu à je ne sais pas trop quoi. On marche sans parler, quand on arrive à central parc, on s'assoit sur un banc. Je regarde une maman jouer avec ses filles. Je souris, j'aurais aimé avoir une mère quand j'étais petite, Cheryl est apparue dans ma vie à l'âge de 13 ans. Je décide de briser le silence.

-Tout étais plus facile quand on était jeune, pas vrai?

-Vraiment plus facile.

-Tu sais, il faudrait que t'arrête de m'embrasser. Je déteste Rachel, mais à sa place je n'aimerais pas me faire jouer dans le dos…

-J'ai laissé Rachel.

-Mais pourquoi?

Ce que je suis bête! Je sais pourquoi franchement!

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je me sentais forcé de rester avec elle parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de moi.

-Je suis désolée…

-Le soit pas, ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Respire Annabeth! S'il vous plait, faites que ce soit de moi qu'il parle, sinon mon cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-De qui?

Percy se retourne avec son petit sourire arrogant. Je déteste et j'adore ce sourire!

-Toi

-Moi?

On peut m'imaginer en ce moment avec un visage faussement surpris.

-T'a l'aire étonnée.

-Je le suis, un peu…

-Tu m'aimes bien, non?

-Quoi?

-Est-ce que tu m'ai…

-J'ai compris, c'est juste que c'est assez direct.

-T'es pas la seule à pouvoir être directe.

Stupide sourire arrogant!

-Alors, c'est vrai ou non?

-Oui c'est vrai je t'aime bien, mais t'avais une copine, alors…

-Pas besoin de te justifier, mais je t'avertis tout de suite, Rachel veut t'a peau en ce moment, donc fait attention.

-Ok je ferais attention.

- Donc, veux-tu sortir avec moi demain?

-Comme un rendez-vous?

-Oui

-Euh… D'accord, mais ça serait mieux qu'on sorte ensemble en secret.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas aggraver la situation avec Rachel et je préfère attendre avant de l'annoncer aux autres.

-D'accord, donc je peux le dire à personne?

-Personne.

-D'accord, mais promet moi que ce ne serait pas trop longtemps comme ça.

-Promit.

On se lève et on part en direction de chez moi, devant la porte Percy me dit :

-Bye Beth.

Il m'embrasse et part.

* * *

**Bon ok je sais que c'est cours et pour me faire pardonner je vais poster le neuvième tout de suite, ça vous va?**

**Yo! (J'essaie de diversifier mes salutations)**

**-xxx-**

**Mari**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre neuf! J'aime bien la petite confrontation d'Annabeth et Rachel, mais je vous dis tout de suite, je n'aime pas comment Rachel traite Annabeth, mais je n'avais pas le choix, puisqu'elle est en colère contre Annabeth. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi elle est fâchée, non? De plus dans ce chapitre, on va comprendre le comportement de Grover, qui, je sais, n'était pas son genre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop fâchée contre moi, mais il fallait que j'ajoute un peu de piquant, non? A+ et bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Quand j'arrive à l'école lundi je vois Rachel devant mon casier.

-Salut Rachel, quoi de neuf?

-Petite garce!

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, tu as passé un bon week-end?

-Je sais que Percy m'a laissé pour être avec toi.

-Percy t'a laissé? Oh je suis tellement désolée, ça soit être très dur pour toi.

-Joue pas à l'innocente, je sais que tout ça c'est de ta faute. Je t'ai donnée une chance de sauver ta peau, tu ne l'a pas prise, donc tu vas devoir payer.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Rachel, tu pollue mon espace vitale.

-Tu l'auras voulu, dit adieu à ta réputation.

-Je tremble déjà. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Rachel, mes amis se fiche de qu'elle réputation tu me donnes.

-Oui, mais tes amis sont des loosers.

-Mieux vaut être un looser et l'assumer que d'être un looser qui s'ignore, comme toi. Maintenant ciao Bella! Je vais dans un cours pour aider au développement de mon cerveau, tu sais, c'est l'espèce de truc rose qu'on a dans la tête, mais c'est normale que tu ne sais pas ce n'est pas c'est quoi si t'en a pas.

Je pars vers ma classe en lui soufflant un baiser. Et dans ma tête je lui tire la langue!

Le reste de la journée les gens me regardent bizarrement, mais je m'en fiche royalement.

À l'heure du dîner, Piper, l'amie de Percy, vient me voir.

-Salut Annabeth!

-Salut, Piper c'est ça?

-C'est ça, alors comme ça t'as tenue tête à Rachel?

-Oui…

-Je te félicite! J'avais tellement hâte que quelqu'un lui dise sa façon de penser, je l'a déteste!

-Merci, mais pourquoi tu tiens avec elle?

-Pour Grover.

-Grover? Je croyais que tu dirais plutôt pour Percy.

-Si Jason et moi on part, Percy aussi partira et Grover n'aurait pas le choix de suivre. Je le fait pour qu'il puisse rester dans le groupe de Rachel.

-Je ne savais pas que toi et Grover étiez proches à ce point.

-C'est seulement parce que je connais son secret.

-Son secret? Je croyais que c'était parce qu'il voulait être populaire.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

-C'est quoi d'abord?

-Il est amoureux de Rachel.

-QUOI?

-Chuuuut!

-Il est amoureux… de Rachel?

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il veut rester dans son petit groupe, il est fou amoureux d'elle, même si elle sort avec Percy, en fait, sortait avec Percy.

-Est-ce que Percy est au courant?

-Non il y a juste moi.

-Comment tu le sais, Grover te l'a dit?

-Non, j'ai seulement remarqué comment il l'à regarde et comment il rit à ses blagues, très nulles en passant, et disons que j'ai un certain talent pour voir c'est choses.

-Pauvre Grover…

-Je sais et c'est pour ça que je te l'ai dit. J'ai essayé de dire à Grover de décrocher, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je suis au courant que vous étiez proche, donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais lui parler…

-Je ne crois pas que ça va changer grand-chose, mais je peux essayer.

-Merci et surtout n'oublie pas, ne le dit à personne, sinon je suis morte!

-Promit!

Elle sourit et dit :

-T'es une fille chouette Annabeth, normale que Percy craque pour toi.

-Comment tu…

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un don! Bye!

-Bye

* * *

**Alors? Pas trop en colère pour le comportement de Grover? La petite conversation de Annabeth et Grover attendra au prochain chapitre que je publierais demain! **

**Adios amigos!**

**-xxx-**

**Mari**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde! Bon voici le chapitre 10. Et j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Voici, voila mes réponses au reviews:**

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: Ouais je sais, mais Geneviève va apparaître dans ce chapitre. Et j'ai vraiment trouvé ça drôle quand j'ai lu que t'a demandé de la crème glacée pour ta fête! Mais j'avoue que c'est le meilleur cadeau au monde. Merci de me pardonner! :)**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: Merci! J'adore aussi ces «conversations» comme tu dis. Et voici le suite!**

**-À P'tite Poulette: C'étais justement le but d'essayer de surprendre les lecteurs, et d'après ta review, je crois que j'ai assez bien relever le défi. Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi pour Rachel et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!**

**-À Neckk: Je suis désolé si t'a pas aimé ça, et la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est de ne plus la lire. Mais merci, parce que je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Aussi je sais que c'est cliché, mais c'est comme cela que j'aime l'histoire et aussi comme ça que j'aime lire celle des autres. Aussi je sais que les chapitres sont courts et qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, mais j'avais déjà avertit pour ça. Pour finir, quand je lis, je n'aime pas avoir de longues descriptions, ça m'ennuie, donc c'est normal que je n'en mette pas. Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver une fanfic à ton goût.**

**Donc, c'est cela, merci encore à tous ceux qui m'encourage, c'est ce qui me donne envie d'écrire. Bonne lecture et on se voit au bas de la page!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

Je respire un grand coup et cogne trois fois à la porte. Respire Annabeth, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te fermer la porte au nez. Ou si…

Il ouvre la porte me sortant de mes pensées.

-Annabeth?

-Hé salut Grover, est-ce que je peux entrer?

-Euh… ok.

J'entre à l'intérieur et remarque que rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue, ce qu'il y a au moins 5 ans. Je vois son oncle Ferdinand et sourit, il se tourne et me voit aussi, il dit :

-Annabeth! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Je ne savais même pas que toi et Grover étiez encore amis, il m'a dit que tu étais revenue de Californie, mais c'est tout.

-Grover et moi, on ne se parle plus vraiment…

-Oh…

-Mais je voulais simplement lui parler.

-D'accord, à plus Annabeth!

-Bye oncle Ferdinand.

Oncle Ferdinand est comme le père de Grover. Sa mère étant morte pendant son accouchement, le père de Grover est devenu dépressif et était convaincu que c'était la faute de son fils si sa femme est morte. Ferdinand a recueilli Grover et l'a éduqué comme son fils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout le monde l'appelle oncle Ferdinand, même ceux qui, comme moi, n'ont aucun lien de parenté avec lui.

Je suis Grover dans sa chambre et je m'assois sur la seule chaise qu'il y a dans la chambre. Je mets mes pieds sur le bord du lit et je le regarde, il me dit :

-Fait comme chez toi.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Écoute…

Je me mets dans une position plus sérieuse.

-Je suis venue te parler de Rachel, en fait de ce que tu ressens pour Rachel.

Il me regarde, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est paniqué.

-C'est Piper qui te l'a dit?

-Piper ne veut que ton bien.

-Je crois que je suis la personne la mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est bien pour moi.

-C'est vrai… Mais quand il est question d'amour, notre cœur l'emporte sur la logique et parfois on fait de mauvais choix. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut toujours écouter sa logique plutôt que son cœur, crois moi, j'ai aussi des problèmes avec la logique et le cœur. Tout ça pour dire que, dans la vie, il faut écouter ton cœur et ta logique et ensuite décider ce qui est le meilleur pour toi. Pour toi et seulement pour toi, ce qui va te rendre heureux à long terme. Crois-tu vraiment que rester auprès de Rachel est une bonne idée? Même si ton cœur te dit de rester à ses côtés, parce que si tu ne peux pas l'avoir complétement, tu peux au moins avoir une toute partie d'elle, ce n'est pas le bon choix. En faisait cela, tu t'empêches d'avancer, pire tu recules! Rachel est quelqu'un de méchant et d'égocentriste, elle ne te mérite pas et elle ne te méritera jamais.

-Tu as raison. Je devrais prendre un peu de recul, être avec Rachel ne m'a jamais aidé de toute façon.

-C'est vrai et en plus ça t'empêche de voir toute les autres filles qui s'intéressent à toi.

-Il n'y a pas de fille qui s'intéresse à moi.

-Bien sûr que si! Je ne les connais pas toute, mais tu sais Geneviève du cours de biologie?

-Oui

-Elle t'aime bien, elle m'a demandée si t'avais une copine et si elle était ton genre.

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui c'est vrai! Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir.

-Tu crois?

-Oui!

-D'accord, merci Annabeth et euh… est-ce que tu me pardonnes pour vous abandonner toi et Thalia?

-Oui, mais je crois que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Thalia, elle a souffert plus que moi dans cette histoire.

-Elle ne voudrait pas m'écouter.

-Essai et on verra

Je lui tends mon portable. Il le prend et compose le numéro de Thalia.

-Allo Thalia?

…

-Écoute je sais que j'ai agi comme un con et je m'excuse. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi facilement, mais aimerais-tu qu'on aille prendre un café?

…

-D'accord à plus

Il me tend mon portable et dit :

-T'avais raison, merci Annabeth.

- Pas de problème.

On se serre dans les bras et je pars. En partant je dis au revoir à l'oncle Ferdinand.

Maintenant que j'ai aidé Grover, il faut que je règle mon problème.

* * *

**Alors vous pensez quoi de leurs petite discussion? Merci de commenter, a+! **

**-xxx-**

**Mari**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aloha! Je suis désoléééééééééée! Je n'ai pas poster de chapitre hier. mais en voici un! Youpi. Comme vous pouvez constater grâce à mon manque d'enthousiasme, ceci n'est pas mon chapitre préféré. Je le trouve triste et je ne l'aime carrément pas (triangulairement non plus). Je sais que c'est bizarre puisque c'est moi qui l'a écrit, mais si il n'y a pas un peu de piquant, ce ne serait pas une histoire, pas vrai?**

**Aussi, je veux remercier tout le monde qui me lit et qui m'écrit des reviews (pas nécéssaire que ça soit les deux, ça peut aussi être aussi ceux qui lisent seulement et ceux qui écrivent des reviews seulement. Mais sincerement, qui écrirais des reviews sur quelque chose qu'il n'a même pas? Enfin, bref...) Voici mes petites réponses:**

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: Merci! C'est super gentil, je suis vraiment contente qu'autant de gens aime ma fanfic. C'est quand même la 1er fois que j'en écris une! Enfin, merci de ton soutien! xxx**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: Contente que tu aimes le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, on vera dans ce chapitre le prix que ça peut avoir... Bon ok j'arrête et voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes! xxx**

**Et merci à toute les personnes anonymes qui m'écrivent ça me touche beaucoup, même si je réponds pas.**

**Donc, bonne lecture à toutes (et tous?)!**

**Rendez-vous au bas de la page... **

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Moi et Thalia on marche sur le côté de la piste cyclable. J'ai décidé de tout lui avouer pour Percy.

-Tu sais Percy…

-Oui mon cousin, tu sais quoi il y a une fille qui est venue me voir pour savoir si Percy s'intéressait à elle.

-Tu as répondu quoi?

-J'ai répondu non et même si c'était vrai, je lui aurais répondu non.

-Pourquoi?

-J'adore Percy et je veux qu'il soit heureux, mais si une autre fille entre dans le portrait, je risque de le perdre encore. Et je viens juste de le retrouver et avec la réconciliation avec Grover, on revenir le trio qu'on était, en fait le quatuor, puisque tu es là.

Elle me sourit, je suis sûr qu'elle pense juste à me faire plaisir en ce moment, mais à l'intérieur de moi je suis triste. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela, je ne peux pas lui voler son cousin, je suis sa meilleure amie.

-C'est une super idée.

Je souris, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je sens mon cœur se briser.

Je rentre chez moi et j'assoie devant la télé. Ma belle-mère vient me dire que mon directeur vient de m'appeler et qu'il faut que je le rappel au plus vite. Je me lève difficilement, la dernière chose que j'ai besoin en ce moment, c'est des ennuis.

Il m'explique que lundi, nous aurons une nouvelle à l'école, et en tant que marraine, il faut que je l'aide. Elle se nomme Hazel et elle a 14 ans.

J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, c'est la première fois que je marraine quelqu'un. Par contre je n'ai pas hâte de voir Percy et de devoir lui expliquer que notre histoire est terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Pendant le reste du week-end, je paresse, je fais des devoirs en étant absolument pas concentré. Et j'évite mon portable pour ne pas à avoir à répondre aux appels incessants de Percy.

Lundi je marche comme un zombie, j'ai l'air de mon père le matin, la tristesse en plus. Quand j'entre dans mon cours de grec ancien, je vois Percy assit à notre place habituel. Quand il me voit, il sourit et je réponds à son sourire.

-Salut Annabeth, t'a passé un bon week-end?

-Plus ou moins, toi?

-Correct, mais pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels? Es-tu fâchée contre moi?

-Non, mais est-ce qu'on peut parler après le cours?

-Pourquoi pas?

Je souris et dirige mon attention vers le prof, j'ai l'impression que le cours passe à une vitesse folle.

À la fin du cours, Percy et moi on sort par la porte derrière, on est entouré par des contenants de poubelles. Percy sourit et dit :

-C'est très romantique ici, dis donc!

-Percy, il faut qu'on arrête tout ça.

-Venir ici? Je suis d'accord, ça sent tellement mauvais.

-Non je veux dire notre relation, si on appeler ça comme ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Thalia et Grover se sont réconcilié et elle est toute excitée de ravoir votre ancien trio. Si on sort ensemble toi et moi, tu passeras moins de temps avec elle et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Désoler Percy.

Je m'apprête à sortir quand il dit :

-Aider les autres c'est une bonne chose, mais faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le nôtre ne l'est pas. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Je pars avant de craquer. Je retiens mes larmes le plus possible. Dans le couloir je croise Rachel qui me fait un sourire méchant.

Tu as gagné Rachel, j'abandonne.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'abandonne.

* * *

**Pas trop en colère contre moi? J'espère parce que ça me ferait de la peine... Promis, nouveau chapitre demain! Il faut quand même pas trop faire attendre...**

**Je vous aime! (Bon me revoilà avec mon sentimentaliste...)**

**Mari alias sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


	12. BESOIN D'AIDE! SVP!

**Salut tout le monde! Bon j'espère que vous avez remarquer que ceci n'est PAS un chapitre, mais bien un avertissement. Je change le nom de ma fanfic Team Percabeth. Parce que je le trouve nul. Donc voici mes trois choix. J'aimerais que vous laissiez une review pour me ire quel nom vous préférez, merci!**

**1- Le droit au bonheur.**

**2- Rendre les autres heureux, mais à quel prix?**

**3- Il était une fois, une histoire qui parlait du couple Percabeth...**

**Alors c'est comment? Vraiment cliché? Je sais, mais les titres le sont toujours! :D**

**Merciiiiiiiii de m'écrire votre réponse, anonyme ou pas, admirateur de percabeth ou pas, grande lectrice ou pas, humain ou pas... Bon quand même pas!**

**A+**

**Mari**

**-xxx-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut! Je suis désolée pour cette absence de 3 jours, mais j'ai eu quelque problème technique disons = bavardage en classe = retenue = ordi confisqué pendant 3 jours. Bref, puisque je suis une vraie rebelle (tellement pas!), j'ai pas pu poster pendant ce laps de temps, mais maintenant oui! Donc voici le chapitre 13 (ouh! le chapitre du malheur), une nouvelle touche d'espoir, mais pas pour Annabeth (soupir). Désoler, ce chapitre est assez court, mais c'est qu'au départ je n'étais pas supposé avoir ce chapitre, mais une certaine personne anonyme (merci encore personne dont je ne connais pas le nom) m'a suggérée de faire une petite conversation Rachel/Percy. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucune romance entre ces deux là (beurk!). Promis, plus de Percabeth au prochain chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture et on se voit... au bas de la page! Tadam! Bon ok je me la ferme.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

En rentrant à l'intérieur, je décide d'aller à la toilette, mais à celle le plus loin possible. Comme ça personne ne me verra.

J'entre dans une cabine et me met à pleurer, toutes les larmes que je gardais à l'intérieur de moi sortes. Et je m'en fiche, je suis seule, je n'ai plus besoin de faire la fille forte que rien n'atteint.

J'entends du bruit, quelqu'un entre dans la salle de bain. J'arrête de pleurer et j'essaie de chasser mes larmes du mieux que je peux. La personne entre dans une cabine et je sors pour essayer de cacher mes yeux rouges à l'aide du miroir, quand j'entends :

-Argh! Les toilettes sont vraiment trop petites!

Je panique, c'est la voix de Rachel. Au lieu de sortir comme toute personne normale, je rentre dans la cabine à nouveau.

J'entends Rachel se laver les mains, et se refaire une «beauté«. Ça prend une éternité! Enfin elle sort et je soupir de soulagement. Je sors de ma cabine, et réalise qu'on ne voit plus mes yeux rouges. Je souris un peu et ouvre la porte quand j'entends sa voix. La voix de Percy. Je sors et me cache pour écouter sa conversation, d'après les gloussements qu'on peut entendre, il parle avec Rachel. Il dit :

-… ne t'a rien fait Rachel. Laisse là tranquille.

-Percy, je sais qu'elle t'a brisée le cœur, je t'aide seulement à te venger.

-Je ne veux pas me venger, surtout pas de manière aussi vicieuse que toi. Raconter des rumeurs c'est vraiment gamin.

-Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, c'est seulement la vérité!

-Je connais Annabeth mieux que toi, je sais différencier la vérité des mensonges.

Bon, et bien je sais qu'ils parlent de moi.

-Percy chéri…

-Stop, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis plus le petit chien que tu peux trimballer partout pour rendre les autres jalouses.

-Percy, sans moi, tu ne serais absolument rien. Je t'ai créé, je me suis débarrassée du petit looser que tu étais pour te transformer en rock star. Tu devrais me remercier.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ultra populaire pour être heureux, la seule chose pour laquelle je peux te remercier, c'est que tu m'as aidé à sortir de ma coquille. Donc, si tu veux, je te remercie pour ça. Mais seulement pour ça.

-Puisque tu as une dette envers moi, j'aimerais bien que t…

-Non, je n'ai plus aucune dette envers toi, pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Maintenant laisse-moi et Annabeth tranquille.

-Elle ne veut même pas de toi de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu la harcèle. Dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut Rachel.

-Moi si.

-Eh bien, tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise. Bye!

J'entends Percy se diriger vers sa classe, qui est assez loin. Je présume que Rachel est partie avec lui, donc je décide de sortir de ma cachette et je la vois, mais elle ne me voit pas. Son visage exprime de la colère et elle dit :

-Je t'aurais Percy Jackson, que tu le veuilles ou non. Bientôt, tu seras à moi.

Et elle part avec sa démarche de mannequin, vraiment trop exagérée.

Je me mets à réfléchir. Et si… Percy ne m'en voulait pas? Non, c'est absurde. Je ne peux pas revenir sur ma décision. De toute façon, Percy est trop gentil, je ne le mérite pas.

* * *

**Et puiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis? En passant juste pour vous rappeler que je fais ÉNORMÉMENT de fautes d'orthographes et il me manque SOUVENT des mots. DONC, si vous en voyez, merci de me le signaler, j'essai de me corriger le plus possible, mais c'est pas tout le temps évident.**

**Bon c'était moi en train de me dénigrer, maintenant un peu de vanité: Je suis belle, gentille et drôle. Bon ça suffit sinon ma tête ne passera plus la porte.**

**Donc... Je vous aimes fort chères lectrices! (parce que je penses pas qu'il y ai des lecteurs...)**

**Mari alias sweetcandy9**

**-xxx- **


	14. Chapter 14

**Allooooooooooooooo! Alors en forme? En forme de carrée! Bon je me tais avec mes blagues nulles. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais aujourd'hui c'est vendredi 13! OUH! Je suis pas vraiment superstitieuse, mais j'avais envie de dire quelque chose. Donc... Je présente le chapitre 14! C'est mon avant-dernier chapitre et j'en suis bien triste. Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, donc je ne fais pas d'adieu tout de suite. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est une courte fanfiction avec de court chapitre, mais puisque c'est ma première fanfic longue, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Réponse au review:**

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: Lol moi non plus je l'aime pas et elle me chier aussi! C'est un vrai raisin sec! J'espère que t'a aimé ton repas! Sinon, ben j'suis désolée! Et tu t'appelles Charlie? Ça doit parce que je vois pas pourquoi t'inventerais un nom pour te parler à toi même, bref c'est très correct que tu sois folle, moi aussi. Bienvenue au club! Et merci pour le chapitre et il y a 15 chapitre, mais tu lis mon discours plus haut, tu le sais déjà. Donc, bonne lecture et aimes ce chapitre. C'est pas une question ou une suggestion, mais bien un ordre. Allez let's go! Ben non j'te niaise! xxx**

**-À Noumy25: Eh bien, merci! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! xxx**

**-À P'tite Poulette: TADAM! Voici le Percabeth, j'espère que tu vas aimer et si c'est le cas tu va encore plus aimer le prochain chapitre! Hihi! Bon ok chut à moi même. Et malheureusement il n'y aura pas de Clarisse dans ma fic, mais c'est vrai que ce serait très drôle! xxx**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: Contente que t'ai aimé, et en passant, tout redevient rose dans ce chapitre... xxx**

**Alors je vous laisse et on se voit à la fin de la page! Bonne lecture!**

CHAPITRE 14

Je marche pour rentrer chez moi quand j'entends quelqu'un crier mon nom derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois Hazel.

-Annabeth!

-Salut Hazel, ça va?

-Je te déteste!

-Ça fait plaisir, alors comment ça s'est passé?

-Super bien! On s'est assis ensemble pendant tout le cours!

-C'est génial!

-Je sais! Et encore mieux, il m'a invité au cinéma demain!

-Bravo Hazel! Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de te pousser à y aller.

-Oui, merci. Au début j'étais très en colère, mais je ne suis plus fâchée maintenant.

-De rien, j'espère que tu vas t'amuser demain.

-Je l'espère aussi, mais toi?

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop si je vais m'amuser demain.

-Non, je voulais savoir si tu avais réglée tes histoires de cœur.

-Quelles histoires de cœur?

-Je voix que tu es triste, je l'ai vu la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée. Et seul un garçon peut te rendre triste comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il t'a plaqué? Si oui, il ne te mérite pas.

-C'est pas lui qui m'a plaqué, c'est moi.

-Si c'est toi, pourquoi tu es triste?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas le faire. Il y a eu un malentendu avec mon amie, et c'est une longue histoire, mais maintenant je regrette.

-Va lui dire!

-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tard. Il est surement passé à autre chose maintenant.

-Tu ne le saurais jamais si tu n'essaie pas. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Tu es une fille intelligente, gentille, bourré que talent et qui…

-Attend, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Tu es une fille intelligente…

-Avant ça.

-Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Je me souviens, c'est Percy qui m'a dit ça avant que je parte. Je n'ai jamais compris le sens de cette phrase jusqu'à maintenant. J'essaie d'aider tout le monde, de peur d'être égoïste. Mes souvenirs tourbillonnent dans ma tête, moi aidant Grover, moi aidant Thalia, moi aidant Hazel…

-Merci Hazel! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de très important. Salut!

-De rien, mais euh... quoi? Je comprends plus moi…

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et je cours, je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui est peut-être le cas dans le fond. J'arrive devant la porte et je cogne. Aucune réponse, je cogne encore et encore sans avoir de réponse.

Je me remets à courir, mais cette fois ci, c'est en direction de chez Thalia. J'arrive et je cogne. Thalia me répond.

-Annabeth? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je dois voir Percy! C'est urgent.

-Percy est parti.

-Quoi?

-Il est parti avec sa mère et son beau-père en voyage dans leur maison sur le bord de la mer. Il revient à l'école mardi.

-Oh d'accord, bye Thalia.

-Bye Annabeth.

Je marche en direction de chez moi et je décide de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Le week-end passe très lentement, donc j'essaie de faire le plus de choses possible; faire mes devoirs, faire le ménage, jouer avec mes frères, sortir avec mes copains, etc. Et la journée de lundi passe encore plus lentement, c'est très étrange de ne pas voir Percy à l'école.

Mardi j'arrive très tôt pour ne pas le manquer, mais il doit arriver en retard. Je n'ai pas vu Percy de tout l'avant midi, mais à l'heure du dîner je le vois. Il se dirige vers la cafeteria. Je cris son nom, il ne m'entend pas. Je cri plus fort.

Il se retourne et je vois visage, qui exprime plusieurs émotions comme surprise, joie, tristesse et un faible sourire. Je cours vers lui et je pousse tous les gens sur mon passage.

Je lui saute dans les bras et je l'embrasse. Comme ça, devant tout le monde. Il parait surpris, mais répond à mon baiser. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et j'enroule mes bras autour de son coup.

J'entends Rachel crier :

-Non! Non! C'est complétement injuste!

Léo dire :

-Ouh les amoureux!

Thalia s'exclamer :

-Je le savais! Je le savais!

Piper murmurer :

-Ce qu'ils sont chou!

Pour une fois je suis vraiment heureuse. Et je crois que je mérite de l'être.

* * *

**Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je sais qu'on dirait que c'est la fin, mais il y a un nouveau chapitre demain, mais vous voulez pas le lire, c'est votre choix. Mais il y a encore du Percabeth...**

**Ciao bellas!**

**Mari alias sweetcandy9**

**-xxx-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut. Comme vouz pouvez le voir, j'ai beaucoup moins de joie que d'habitude, mais c'est que je suis un peu nostalgique. C'est ma première fanfic que j'écris, et c'est maintenant terminé. Je veux remercier tout le monde qui m'a lue, tout le monde qui m'a laissé des commentaires, tout le monde qui m'a follower, et bien plus encore. J'ai reçu de merveilleux commentaires et sérieusement, si ce c'était pas arrivé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais continuer d'écrire ma fic. Donc, c'est ça merci. Réponse au review!**

**-À Noumy25: Contente que t'ai aimé, et moi aussi je suis triste que ça finisse... :( xxx**

**-À P'tite Poulette: C'est correct que tu sois folle, et voici la suite. Espérant que t'aimes ça! xxx**

**-À Les 3 Magnifiques: Eh ben de rien! Merci pour le chapitre! Et je sais pas si je devrais me sentir insultée... Si c'est le cas, et ben je le suis pas! Lol, je niaise, de toute façon ce que j'écris plus haut n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, c'est juste que j'aime écrire n'importe quoi. Mais puisque c'est le dernier, je fais d'la pub, parce que comme ça j'ai plus de lecteurs. Et pour répondre à ta question, non j'ai jamais écouter la série Lost, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendue parler, par une de mes amies. xxx**

**-À Mxelle Juuw: Moi aussi j'aime cette partie, donc voici la suite qui est la fin aussi en passant. xxx**

**-À Mamou: D'habitude je réponds seulement aux commentaire qui proviennent de ceux qui à un compte, mais si tu lis ceci, je te dit merci, comme cela je peux modifier le document. Merci de tes encouragements! xxx**

**_Petite pub: Pour ceux qui aimes Hunger Games, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic sur eux, c'est une sorte de suite de 3e tome, mais j'en dit pas plus... Donc, venez lire si vous voulez et dans cette fic là, je vais essayer de faire des chapitre plus long et plus détaillé._**

**Et voici la fin de cette fanfic que j'ai adoré écrire! Donc je vous dit; Bonne lecture et rendez-vous au bas de la page! (En passant il est un peu court... Désolé!)**

* * *

ÉPILOGUE

_4 ans plus tard_

Je marche en direction notre petite crèmerie préféré à Percy et moi. Quand j'arrive je vois Percy déjà assis à notre table habituelle. Il fait un château de carte, mais tout tombe et il bougonne. Je souris. Malgré le fait qu'il ait 20 ans, il agit toujours comme un gamin. Il lève les yeux et vois que je l'observe, il me sourit et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser et me raccompagner à la table. Il me demande :

-Alors ta journée?

-Bien, j'ai reçu un nouveau projet. J'ai vraiment hâte de le commencer, on doit dessiner un musée et on peut choisir sur quoi va porter le musée, je crois que je vais choisir la mythologie grec. Et ta journée?

-Super, mais je suis complètement épuisé par l'entrainement.

-Onnnh! Pauvre toi!

Mais je me trahis avec mon sourire. Quand je me mets à rire, il me dit :

-Merci de compatir avec ma douleur.

Mais puisqu'il sourit, je sais qu'il n'est pas en colère. Nos crème glacée arrive et Percy se jette carrément sur la sienne, moi je décide de prendre mon temps.

Je repense à ces 4 dernières années. Percy et moi on a terminé le lycée ensemble. On est ensuite allé à l'université de New York, accompagner de Grover, Thalia et Nico sont allés à Boston et Bianca, Léo, Piper et Jason sont allé en Floride.

Malgré la distance, on continu de se s'appeler et de s'écrire. La petite Hazel qui n'est plus si petite est à sa deuxième année à l'université de New York alors que moi je suis à ma dernière, après je vais travailler pour une compagnie d'architecture. Percy, lui, va continuer de faire des compétitions de natation, le seul petit problème c'est qu'il va souvent devoir voyager.

Je prends une cuillerée de crème glacé quand je vois une petite pochette de plastique. Je l'a prend et je l'ouvre. Je sens le regard de Percy sur moi. Quand je l'ouvre, je vois à l'intérieur… une bague! Percy prend la parole et dit :

-Je sais que je devrais me mettre à genoux, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses j'ai vraiment mal au dos, donc je vais simplement te demander : Annabeth, veut tu m'épouser?

Je le regarde, la bouche ouverte, les doigts plein de crème glacée avec une bague dans une main et la pochette de plastique dans l'autre. Je bafouille :

-Euh… oui. Je veux dire, oui! Oui! Je veux t'épouser, c'est seulement que tu m'as surprise.

Percy sourit.

-Parfait c'était ça mon but!

Et il se lève et vient me rejoindre pour m'embrasser. Je lui demande :

-Et ton dos?

-Il n'a rien c'est juste que je suis trop paresseux pour me lever et venir me mettre à genoux.

Je ris et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-C'est pas très romantique.

-Je vais me rattraper.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il m'embrasse.

Ouais, je suis heureuse et je crois l'être pour un petit moment.

* * *

**Et alors? Vous aimez la fin? En passant il y a une mini possibilité que je fasse une suite, donc si vous trouvé l'idée bonne, faites moi signe! Et merci encore, vraiment. A+ je l'espère...**

**Je vous aimes toutes très fort!**

**Mari alias sweetcandy9**

**Vive les bonbons! (une petite phrase qui me représente...)**

**-xxx-**


End file.
